


谨遵主命（茸布）Chinese Translation by 冕冕

by CoronaBianca



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaBianca/pseuds/CoronaBianca
Summary: Intense sexual content.Original fiction link：https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/35911236性描写注意原文链接见上





	谨遵主命（茸布）Chinese Translation by 冕冕

Beforewords  
前言  
Okay so first of all, thank you girl frickfrackthisprocessiswhack who gave me the permission to do this BTW that’s a pretty long username. The fiction turned out really really long and squeezed all my brain juice but I enjoyed translating despite. A special thanks for all the Chinese GioBruno fan girls who are waiting for this translated article. I will post the link to the original fiction below and please check it out if you are interested.  
Please do enjoy and comments and kudos are happily preferred.  
首先我要谢谢用户frickfrackthisprocessiswhack 给我的授权来翻译这篇文。真的是巨长了原文六千字翻译出来多了一倍多翻译了我半个月！（其实大部分时间是懒）特别感谢等待着这篇文的茸布女孩儿们，请享用！  
原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/35911236

 

谨遵主命（茸布）（R18）

 

在布加拉提使用他的替身能力作为工具时，他感觉到了一阵真实，甚至可触及的分离感在他下意识的举动和作为普通人类来做事的本能之间来回徘徊。甚至有时候，这矛盾的两种想法会相互碰撞。就像现在，他用一只手在门上放了一个拉链，同时又用另一只手开启了门锁，而后他站在走廊上，陷入了短暂的放空来搞明白自己到底在干什么。布加拉提尴尬地挪动脚步进入了开着的门，拿掉了拉链并将它锁上。他注意到玄关没有任何鞋子，看来现在可以享受一会儿个人时间了。  
布加拉提的手穿过了他的发丝，这个动作让头发微微卷曲了起来，他解开了头顶的辫子。今天的日程表上除了一点文书工作之外再无其他，所以布加拉提不需要保持一个过于体面的形象。取下发夹的时候他皱了皱眉，因为那玩意儿被他夹得很紧。他将那对发夹扣在了胸前，并忍不住赞赏了一下那对发夹的小瓢虫造型——很明显，这是来自于乔鲁诺的礼物，它们对布加拉提无比重要，这也是毫无疑问的。原先的那一对蚕蛹形状的金色发夹他已经不再使用了，因为组织里的人都需要佩戴带有心形和瓢虫元素的东西来证明对老板的忠诚。  
紧接着，布加拉提注意到餐桌上放置的一个包裹。灰粉色的包装盒和烫金花纹说明了它不菲的价格。他小心翼翼地走过去，尽管这盒子可能只是小队里的其他人留下的，但仍不排除它作为一个陷阱的可能性。他站在一个尽可能安全的距离，从远处打量这个盒子。家里的门窗都锁得好好的，而只有亲近的朋友们拥有公寓钥匙，能够留下这个盒子的人一定早就锁门离开了。再怎么说，考虑到任何之前所经历过的事，敌人拥有在不被发现的情况下闯进来的能力看上去怎么都不太可能，并且——  
“随时警戒。作为你的上司…我不得不说我非常欣慰。”乔鲁诺的声音冷不丁从身后传来。他在玄关处提着自己的鞋，眼中带着闪烁的光芒。  
“很调皮啊，乔鲁诺。”布加拉提暧昧地笑了笑，他放松下来。“那么…这盒子里面是什么？”他继而用指腹摩擦着盒子的表面，感受着纸板光滑的质感。  
“稍等，现在还不能打开。”乔鲁诺在大厅的另一边将鞋放置在了门口。接着他几乎是一路小跑过来拿走了那个盒子。少年轻佻地笑着，招手对布加拉提示意卧室的方向。他等着布加拉提坐到了身边，才略有些腼腆地把盒子递到了对方的手里。  
“呃……谢谢，给我这个难道是有什么纪念日之类的吗？”  
“只是送给爱人的一个小礼物……快点打开它吧！”乔鲁诺的声线比任何时候都要更加使人迷醉，但不难察觉到他一向冷静的语气中透露出的些许急迫。  
布加拉提其实真的不知道这里面会是什么。乔鲁诺的小惊喜总是来得猝不及防，不过很大部分原因是因为他从来没期待过乔鲁诺会费尽心思给他准备什么礼物。布加拉提有多崇敬这个少年，他现在就有多被这样炽热的感情所温暖。不得不说，他的内心深处是非常享受被乔鲁诺的爱意给宠坏的。然而，当他打开这个漂亮盒子时，他怎么也没想到，那里面居然躺着一个定制款的狗狗项圈。布加拉提的脸噌得一下红了，而乔鲁诺的脸上则浮现了一个愉悦的笑容。  
“嗯……”布加拉提的脸依旧是红的，他被乔鲁诺热烈的视线盯得甚至不知道该说些什么。  
“如果你觉得不舒服我不会强迫的。当然……我觉得这玩意儿非常有意思，不要有压力。”乔鲁诺再三和布加拉提保证，并轻轻地用手掌去磨蹭对方的肩膀。布加拉提很努力地尝试着避开乔鲁诺的目光，他害羞地摇了摇头。“我喜欢这个，乔鲁诺。……”他张开的嘴唇化作一个微笑的弧度，乔鲁诺因为他的反应而不禁流露出了喜悦。  
“布鲁诺……知道吗，你在我身边的时候，不在我身边的时候，我脑海里都只有你。”  
他想要在布加拉提对这些情话猝不及防的反应中彻底地陶醉狂欢。他的确可爱极了，乔鲁诺从头到脚都被他迷了个遍。意料之中的，布加拉提把头偏得更远了。虽然乔鲁诺仍旧能看到那美妙的笑容。  
布加拉提终于把项圈从盒子里拿了出来，用拇指拂过上面的小细节。很高雅，尽管用这词来形容一个色色的东西不甚合适。奶油色的人造皮，中央扣着一个心形，两边嵌着两个小小的瓢虫钉。布加拉提的脉搏跳得飞快。  
“啊……嗯…我想好了该说什么但是，你真的站在这里的时候又感觉不太一样了。”乔鲁诺不自在地玩儿着他的发辫，他的声音中夹着短促的笑。“我知道你会明白的。嗯，在开始之前我想我们应该商量好该做什么不该做什么。”乔鲁诺的声音提高了一些。布加拉提点点头，他稍微把身体探过去了一点点。  
“我可以做任何你想我做的事，但我不会叫你主人的。”布加拉提终于将目光直直地盯住了乔鲁诺。  
“好吧，不叫主人就不叫好了。“  
“噢，也不要叫爸爸。我是认真的。”尽管他的语气听起来非常严肃，布加拉提的嘴唇却呈现出一个轻佻的弧度。  
“好。”乔鲁诺回以一个顽皮的笑容。他们聊的越多，他就越对使用这个项圈多了些信心。  
他们的双手在被面上互相触碰，十指交缠。“我的确，很想你做我听话的宠物，一只小狗。”乔鲁诺把那个粉色的盒子拿过来晃了晃，以着重这番话。“我想要命令你做这些那些，然后对你为所欲为，甚至比平常更粗暴，但前提是你也享受这样的过程。……你觉得呢？”  
布加拉提在给出答案之前安静了半晌。他缓慢清楚，并带着一点羞怯地吐着每一个音节。“我愿意…”  
乔鲁诺的笑容越发加深了，尽管他一直在努力控制着狂喜的情绪。他忍不住从布加拉提那里偷来一个清浅的吻。  
“以及最重要的是……选好一个安全词，万一太激烈了你有些受不了，我马上就会停下来。我会尊重你的一切和你所有的极限……好吗？”他们相距只有几英寸，布加拉提的笑容在乔鲁诺的手掌抚摸他的脸颊时越发柔软。  
“嗯……那安全词是什么？“布加拉提的脸又有些灼烧，他的视线不自然地移开了。尽管乔鲁诺的手托着他的脸，让他无法转过头。  
“很高兴你问了。我最亲爱，最值得尊敬的朋友和爱人，我一直在等和你分享我的心得的这一天。”乔鲁诺蠢蠢欲动地摩挲着手掌。“是这样的，我听很多人说他们会使用颜色信号，比如说——绿色是可以，红色是停下。不光是因为这些词很易懂，而是它们会马上引起注意，这样不会在过程中对两个人造成任何误解。”乔鲁诺冷静地陈述着，他两只手捧住了布鲁诺的脸颊，拉近了距离。  
“那么，通常情况下有什么东西我俩在床上是永远不会说的？”  
“唔，思路不错。虽然不是很性感，……简直是性感的反义词嘛……”  
气氛沉默下来，他俩互相注视了一会儿。  
“Grandpa（爷爷）……”布加拉提清楚而缓慢地咬着每一个音节，并且毫无羞耻感地一直把目光锁在乔鲁诺身上，而后者看上去被逗乐了。“Galoshes（橡胶鞋），Goliath（起重机），Gestation（孕期），Garbage can（垃圾桶），Ghost（鬼）……”布加拉提不停地冒出一串单词。  
“为什么你的词都是以G开头的？”  
“很多好词都是以G开头的……你的名字是我最喜欢的一个。”布加拉提温柔地笑着。他这模样看上去非常美，乔鲁诺想，——这样一幅执着的模样。和布加拉提如此亲近无疑对乔鲁诺来说非常宝贵，他合上眼帘，再次吻了年长的恋人。  
“我能帮你把它戴上吗？”乔鲁诺再拉近一些两人之间的距离，他几乎要因为兴奋而停止呼吸了。他眯着眼睛笑着，布加拉提可以看到他金色卷曲的长睫毛。这个额头抵着额头的距离，让他们俩眼前除了对方以外所有的一切都失焦了。乔鲁诺在忍耐，他的身体叫嚣着要把布加拉提推到床上，然后把他从上到下吻一遍，吻到他没有时间去呼吸。但他这次的计划已经酝酿了好几周，所以他必定要花上一点时间来慢慢玩。  
布加拉提点头许可了乔鲁诺的要求，他脸上泛起一丝红晕，然后转过身去。他流连了一下乔鲁诺的脸，甚至不想把视线离开一小会儿。  
“你知道吗，我还有一条很棒的牵引绳。”他在布加拉提的耳边嗫嚅着。  
布加拉提忍不住颤抖起来，他感觉到一阵痉挛从他的脖颈而起，沿着他的半边身体疯狂蔓延，绽放出一阵让他几近失去任何力道的麻痒。他想立刻避开，但又忍不住马上就投入到这令人沉醉的缠绵里。乔鲁诺吻着他的耳廓，扣上了项圈，他满意地听着布加拉提脖子被勒紧的呻吟。“这个松紧舒服吗？”他问。布加拉提虽然点了点头，乔鲁诺却还是用两根手指去确认了一番项圈的松紧。  
当布加拉提转过来的时候，乔鲁诺确定他的心脏都蹦到嗓子眼了。他花了多少个日夜妄想这个时刻，甚至因为这个幻想而忍不住把脸埋进床单里呻吟，但他现在仍旧没有准备好迎接这活色生香的事实。而布加拉提作为一个服从的角色，竟已经有些入戏了。他绷直了腰坐在那里，两只胳膊藏在身后撑着床铺，胸部微微挺起。这个从来和他的性格不符合的被动感看上去色情至极。每一次浅浅的呼吸都让他的胸部撑满薄薄的上衣，甜蜜地衬托出他丰满的身材。脖子上的项圈则把这些美妙的景象都紧密地联系在一起，就像巧克力蛋糕上面点缀的一颗樱桃。  
乔鲁诺甚至他妈的不知道从哪里开始。  
“Stronzo..!你看上去简直棒呆了。”乔鲁诺感到嘴里塞满了甜甜的棉花糖，而喉咙里却同时被灌了冰凉的水。  
他忍不住了。  
他知道他的视线到底有多露骨，而布加拉提回应他的笑容也带着羞涩和动情。他甚至没把已经准备好的可爱的台词给说出来时，乔鲁诺已经把年长的恋人用吻猛地摁到了床上。这个吻湿，霸道，还走得很深。后者也回应了同样的热情。  
乔鲁诺掀开布加拉提的上衣，把它拽到胸口之上，露出了他如铜像一样精雕细琢的身体。着急的年轻人用粗糙的动作揉了所有的地方。从轮廓完美的身侧，到他甜美紧绷的细腰，指腹毫不吝啬地游走于线条分明的腹肌，然后往胸部而去。手劲儿有些重，甚至可以说的上是粗暴地裹住布加拉提胸口结实的皮肉。乔鲁诺非常享受布加拉提因为狼狈的吻而逐渐窒息的呻吟，它们偶尔会从两人叠合的唇瓣直接泄出来。  
乔鲁诺的舌头最后一次扫过布加拉提的下唇，然后他把脑袋缩下去，用自己的脸颊蹭着布加拉提的胸部。湿漉漉的吻洒在光滑的皮肉上，享受着嘴唇和爱人的肉体贴合的触感。  
他能听到布加拉提正在努力地压抑着自己的声音，嘴巴紧紧地闭着，但仍旧有闷闷的，短促的呻吟不受控制地钻进少年的耳朵。说老实话，在干布加拉提的过程中乔鲁诺最爱的一件事之一就是这个腼腆的恋人喜欢把他的脸，表情，声音，甚至他自己，都一股脑地藏进被窝里。然而布加拉提却因为这些下意识的动作而更加沉溺与其中，甚至到了无法思考的地步，更别提尝试去隐藏自己是如何享受的事实。尊严和羞耻这时候都见鬼去吧。  
“手举过头顶，现在。”乔鲁诺拔高了声调。他撑起身体，从上至下地看着布加拉提，直到害羞的前辈听话地照做了。  
他身下皱起来，凌乱的衣衫中暴露出来的麦色胸腔随着深重的呼吸而起伏。他看着乔鲁诺的双眼中流露出温暖和期待，同时，他似乎闲不下来的腰臀，也正缓慢地磨蹭着年轻恋人的大腿，好像在说明他已经准备好了。  
布加拉提脖子上的项圈，昭示着现在是只有乔鲁诺才能够享用的时刻，而布加拉提只会听从乔鲁诺的命令，其他任何人都不行。  
他看上去真的美味极了。布加拉提的身体像是一道大餐一样被放置在柔软的被褥上，布料在他的身下皱成一块一块的。  
当布鲁诺侧躺下来时，他的一侧胸部挺了起来，似乎在乞求乔鲁诺的注意。这个动作凸显出了他漂亮的脖颈和锁骨。乔鲁诺再次弯下腰来，在布加拉提的嘴唇上连续啄了好几下，刹不住车一样地，他以一个激烈的吻再次扫荡了恋人的唇舌。布加拉提沉迷于其中而马上忘记了乔鲁诺的命令，他把手埋进了少年金色的卷发里，把编好的辫子松散开来，直到乔鲁诺扣住，然后引导着那双手回到头顶的位置。他再一次以一个狼藉的吻侵犯了布加拉提。  
“你想要做一只违反主人命令的小狗吗？也许我应该好好地教育你一下。”乔鲁诺露出一个狡猾的笑容，这番话让布鲁诺的呼吸震颤了一下，而他对这个反应感到非常满意。  
乔鲁诺又在布加拉提的嘴唇上亲了一下，最后在下唇上咬了一口，他俯下身来。  
“现在，不许动。这是命令。”他一边慢慢地亲吻布鲁诺的脖子，一边得意地听着布加拉提细不可闻的回应。他的舌头钻进项圈，在扣环背后的皮肤上来回舔舐，然后是两边的锁骨，它们之间的凹陷，直到他终于回到胸部，用湿漉漉的吻慷慨地沐浴布加拉提丰满的肌肉，混合着舌头毫无章法的舔吻和温柔的撕咬。乔鲁诺感觉自己就像一只在田野里玩耍的小狗，用不带任何攻击性的啃咬来逗弄亲密温柔的肌肤，而布加拉提的短促喘息和抑制的呻吟声极大地鼓励了他的行为。

终于，他将其中一个吻变为了一阵毫不温柔的吸吮。他想留一个令人感到羞耻的痕迹，如果布加拉提不想让整个拿波里知道他的男朋友狠狠地标记并占有了他，那么他一定不会再穿那些露胸的西装。不过不管怎样，乔鲁诺一定要让全世界都知道，布加拉提今晚被他绝对地玩儿透了。  
这样的想法一时间让他有些头晕脑胀，他不受控制地将唇舌磨蹭在布加拉提的皮肤上，直到他停下来的时候，对方的胸口中央出现了一个鲜红的印记。乔鲁诺再次抬起头来看向他的爱人，并迅速用舌头勾掉了对方嘴角残留的一丝唾液，  
以现在的情况来说，乔鲁诺才是那个深深地对对方上瘾的那一个。  
“像你这样不服从的婊子需要惩罚。”乔鲁诺在说话的空档手上的动作加重了。布加拉提发出一声被彻底征服的哼声，听着很是孱弱痛苦，却不可置信地夹杂着愉悦。

“把腿分开。”  
布加拉提的呼吸越发地粗重，他分开了腿的同时，乔鲁诺的膝盖挤进了他的胯间，狠狠地顶着那个脆弱的部位，野蛮的动作连和坚硬的膝盖骨蹭得布加拉提发出了痛苦的哀鸣声。他忍不住想要再次移动他的手来做些什么，乔鲁诺的巴掌随即就拍在了他漂亮的脸蛋上。

“不行。”他大声地命令布加拉提，“在我面前你不能隐藏自己。我想要看清楚你绝望又淫荡的脸。”

布加拉提缓慢地点点头，他努力地将双手控制在头顶的位置。  
乔鲁诺再次俯下身去，他将他毛茸茸的脑袋放在布加拉提的颈窝处，把细碎的吻一点点洒在可以企及的地方。他用膝盖来顶蹭的动作似乎太过粗暴了。他解开了布鲁诺的牛仔裤，算是补偿似的放纵了他一小下。但是布加拉提的内裤还留在身上，乔鲁诺隔着薄薄的布料愉悦地戏玩着恋人已经高耸的性器，就和个拿到新玩具的小狗没什么两样。  
乔鲁诺在感受到布加拉提的脉搏抽动时愉快地发出一声轻哼。他特别喜欢布加拉提的这种反应，配合他形状完美弧度正好的性器官，这可是更给他的美味加分。乔鲁诺等不及要把他的衣服全给扒了，完完全全地占有面前这个漂亮家伙。光是这么想想就让这个年轻气盛的小男孩动摇了起来，他在布加拉提脖子上狼狈的亲吻逐渐随着心情而转变为慵懒绵长的舔舐。  
乔鲁诺的腰胯紧紧地贴着布加拉提的腿根，两人几乎要窒息的呻吟弥漫了整间屋子。  
“我可爱的小狗完全勃起了吗？真是个浪荡的精桶。”乔鲁诺的喉头发出一声震颤。他的手伸进布加拉提的两腿深处，手掌抓住了底下悬着的囊袋，让那两个肉球裹在手心里轻轻地拉扯。这毫无疑问又引诱得布加拉提发出了一声浪荡美妙的呻吟。  
“啊唔~你很喜欢我这样做吗？你喜欢我玩儿你的蛋蛋吗~？”乔鲁诺就像在逗一只小动物一样发出了黏黏糊糊的哼唧。当回应他的就只有短促的喘息时他手里的动作加重了，比起舒服的边界线似乎超出了那么一些。布加拉提拔高了声调，他尝试把身体蜷起来躲避这粗鲁的爱抚，但乔鲁诺丝毫没有让步的意思。他一直在加重手劲，握着那对脆弱的肉团，直到布加拉提的呻吟变得越来越变了调。  
“是—是的，乔鲁诺…感觉真的很棒……”布加拉提败下阵来，他知道他无法逃离乔鲁诺的掌控，甚至因为他想要避开，乔鲁诺逼得更紧了。“我喜欢。”  
乔鲁诺用温柔撩人的抚摸和一个触电般的吻奖励了他的爱人。比起吻，感觉它更像是舔，而且要更痒，但仍然让人觉得无法放松下来。布加拉提再发出一声低吟，但他这次打算乖乖听话，接受乔鲁诺施予他的每一次爱抚。  
“诚实的乖孩子。”乔鲁诺的脸上露出了得意的笑容，他再次舔了舔布加拉提的脖子。“我想知道只玩儿你的蛋蛋会不会让你射，你看上去很喜欢我这样做。”再印一个吻，乔鲁诺根本无法停止用这种小伎俩去玩弄布加拉提。他能感觉到爱人的大腿在不停地颤抖，于是他继续爱抚着手里的肉囊，而这次他要温柔得多。身下的人的确很喜欢被这样对待，连叫声都变得更加放浪甜美了。  
“看看你……光是这么一点满足感就能让你看上去快要射了。不过也许我应该让你射，把你惯成一个坏孩子，……你喜欢吗？”乔鲁诺的声音听上去无比的温柔，却又带着压抑的疯狂。这诱惑一般的声音直接从耳孔灌进布加拉提的大脑，把他的意识搅得天旋地转。  
“但是我想先让你舒服……乔鲁诺…”布加拉提的声音在发抖，唾液无意识地从嘴里流出来。乔鲁诺忍不住发出了一阵明显被哄得非常开心的笑声。“真是为主人着想的好狗狗。那么我除了让你沦陷成一个婊子之外还能做点什么呢？”乔鲁诺停止了所有动作。他双膝跪坐在布加拉提面前，用一根手指勾住项圈，把他整个人拽起来。  
“把你的手放在背后。”他一边命令一边解开裤腰。“这一次如果你再违反我的命令，我可不会那么轻易放过你了。”  
乔鲁诺居高临下地看着布加拉提，他脸上蔓延的笑容越来越不怀好意。那只拽着项圈的手插进了布鲁诺的发丝间，然后把他的脑袋摁进了自己的胯下。一根巨大的玩意儿从松垮的衣裤里蹦出来，直直地弹在布加拉提的脸上。  
乔鲁诺抓住一把布加拉提的头发，确保那张漂亮的小脸贴在自己硬邦邦的鸡巴上，用他柔软的面颊磨蹭这根大玩意，他的小嘴必须得感受到上面每一根突起的青筋，肌肉纹理，和皮肤的质感。他很享受用布加拉提脸部光滑的皮肤来磨蹭沾满了前列腺液的黏糊糊的龟头。  
“好好地给我舔，我的小狗。”  
乔鲁诺抓着布加拉提的头发，把他的脑袋摁了下去，让那根东西抵在他的脸颊上。 而后者乖乖地张开了嘴，迫不及待地伸出舌头来舔着。乔鲁诺甚至觉得布加拉提的口水快把他给淹没了，越发兴奋的性器在布鲁诺的舔舐下不停地抽动着。而善于接受各种暗示的前辈，给他的GioGio上演了一场好戏。他让自己的唾液包裹了整根大玩意儿，让那根东西几乎是完全滑进了他的食道。这个角度让布加拉提绷紧着脖子，没有双手的帮助，他不能很好地控制自己的一举一动，这让他的感官被粗暴的动作所钝化了。这根大鸡巴捅得他头昏脑涨，但它仍旧毫不动摇地往布加拉提喉咙的更深处进着。年长的恋人艰难地张大着嘴，他不断放松着喉咙，不耐饥渴的舌头一刻不停地服侍着嘴里的大屌。这时候乔鲁诺抓住布加拉提的头发，让自己的肉棒冲破喉咙的阻碍再一次进入到深处，这动作就像把他的脑袋当成了一个飞机杯似的，丝毫不带犹豫和怜悯。我的上帝…布加拉提真是喜欢被这样对待。  
他喜欢这样激烈，每一次不同角度的冲撞都让他感觉越来越晕眩。乔鲁诺的耻毛看上去特别自然健康，没有修过，卷曲着的金色毛发互相纠结在一起，配合那根形状弧度漂亮的大屌，加上透着咸腥的男人味十足的气息，布加拉提简直要被征服了。就像天使的鸡巴。他这么想到，同时差点就自己的呼吸给噎住。一瞬间喉咙的紧致惊异地让乔鲁诺忍不住发出一声享受的呻吟。他的手更深地陷入了布加拉提的头发里，绷紧的关节扣住他的脑袋并控制着角度，随心所欲地操着恋人湿润的喉咙。  
当喉咙被乔鲁诺的大鸡巴塞满时，布加拉提嗅到了一阵非常突兀的，可以算是“年长的男人”的气息。他终于意识到自从他们第一次见面起，这男孩到底长大了多少。布加拉提心底涌起一股非常亲密炽热的爱意，当然比起这更重要的是——舔他的鸡巴真是太棒了。当乔鲁诺终于操够了布加拉提的嘴，他冷不丁地拉着爱人的头发把他往后拽。  
“嘴巴不要闭上，继续保持你这骚婊子的样子。”  
所以布加拉提把舌头探了出来，一缕唾液混合着乔鲁诺的前列腺液从他的舌尖滑下来。这样的场景让乔鲁诺简直神魂颠倒。他的鸡巴急不可耐地抽动着，同时伴随着乔鲁诺的一阵舒适的喘息。“你真是个着急的小荡妇。如果你不是这么火辣的人，那一定是一件可悲的事。”  
布加拉提粗重地喘息起来，嘴角流落的唾液狼狈地挂在脸上，眼神失焦却非常努力地看向他的爱人，用尽力气到他的脖颈都开始因为扭曲而微微疼痛。但是他想要让乔鲁诺感到愉悦的欲望已经超过了任何身体上的不适。  
“说出你想说的。”乔鲁诺拽着布加拉提的头发，他的脸上露出了略带一丝疯狂的笑容。  
“我是你的小荡妇，乔鲁诺……我愿意做一切来取悦你的鸡巴。”布加拉提粗重地喘息着，很明显他被乔鲁诺的大屌弄得有点迷醉了，他的声音带着饥渴的需求，甚至连腰臀都迫不及  
待地躬起来。  
“真是一只乖狗狗。我想你值得获得一些奖励。”乔鲁诺一边说一边用指腹摩挲着布加拉提的头皮。他轻轻地将龟头推进了一些，直到它碰到了布加拉提伸在外面的舌头尖儿，再是下唇，他握住自己的鸡巴轻巧快速地蹭了蹭，而就在布加拉提走神的一瞬间，乔鲁诺的鸡巴猛然间再次深入了他的喉咙，他的整张脸再次埋进了胯下的耻毛中。由于过于突然的插入，他甚至觉得乔鲁诺已经超过了刚才肏的地方，还碰到了扁桃体。乔鲁诺缓慢享受地操着布鲁诺的喉咙，并保持着那颗脑袋的位置，以防它被自己海浪一般起伏的抽送给顶得移了位。他把鸡巴塞得超级深，深到布加拉提都没空换一口气。乔鲁诺想要完完全全地占有他，羞辱贬低他。他想狠狠地干自己的爱人，干到痛也行，干到布加拉提对他的鸡巴上瘾，干到他根本不想停下来。  
“脱了。”乔鲁诺拍了他的屁股一巴掌，隔着牛仔裤掐着布加拉提的皮肉。  
布加拉提听话地按照命令做了，接着他就被粗暴地丢在床上。他的一条腿被乔鲁诺抬起来压在肩膀上，黄金体验递来的润滑剂被他挤在手指上，直到冰凉的液体顺着他的手滴落下来，他才去开拓布鲁诺的小洞。一根手指进去，布加拉提闭上眼睛深吸一口气，尽管他的表情看上去非常紧张，但他仍旧努力地露出笑容并放松着身体。  
“很好。不要担心……我不会急着做的。等你觉得可以了我们再继续。”乔鲁诺的表情出乎意料地冷静，他给了布加拉提一个令他放心的微笑，然后轻柔地亲吻他的爱人。又轻软又可爱的亲吻，在一轮番粗暴直接的互动之后他们都很需要这样的安抚。  
这个浪漫的吻发挥了神奇的作用，布加拉提的肌肉放松下来，然后他很好地接纳了乔鲁诺的手指。当布加拉提以一个喘息结束了这个绵长的吻，他点了点头，示意乔鲁诺可以继续了。年轻的恋人在炽热的身体里旋转着他的手指，小幅度地进出以让布加拉提适应下面的拉扯。布加拉提用胳膊挡着脸，他倒吸一口气，叫唤的声音就像一只小狗一样可怜。  
乔鲁诺柔软的笑容一直挂在脸上，他的手一直抚摸着布加拉提的腰臀，试图让他继续放松。  
“我想你就算后面干干的也会想要我直接操，对吗？”乔鲁诺的嘴角挂着恶作剧一样的笑容，他唐突地把手指插得更深了，就如同是鸡巴插进去了一样开始用手指干他，布加拉提抑制不住地把头埋进枕头里呻吟起来。  
“我打赌你一定会求着我狠狠分开你的小穴，是不是？”他沉浸在布加拉提触电一般的短促尖叫中，他指节发白，手背青筋泛起抓着床单的样子也分外动情，看在乔鲁诺的眼里，他就和一尊大理石塑像一样美。布加拉提的这幅样子，几乎迷得乔鲁诺魂不守舍。  
“回答我。”  
他轻微弯曲的鸡巴蹭着布加拉提丰满圆润的臀部，偶尔用龟头触碰悬挂的囊袋，然后轻轻地挤压。乔鲁诺发出一声满含颤抖的喘息。  
“是……是的！我是个可悲的荡妇！就算您把我摁在地上干……我也会求您给我更多！”布加拉提的声线里夹杂着崩溃一样的叫喊，每一次乔鲁诺的手指操进来的时候他的话语都会被轻微地打断。  
一声清脆的击打声在屋内共鸣着，布加拉提在发出一声尖叫，他已经要在这种攻势下彻底屈服了。他将腰臀急迫地推向乔鲁诺的方向，而乔鲁诺才将第二根手指插入。这回乔鲁诺一点都没有浪费时间的意思，他爱死了布加拉提在他身下颤抖喘息的模样。  
“你喜欢被粗暴地玩儿，对不对？”他再一次拍打了布鲁诺的屁股，并大肆地揉捏着。  
“我喜欢当你的咀嚼玩具，乔鲁诺……我喜欢你用我玩儿我……”  
“那……”乔鲁诺已经把他的整根鸡巴都涂上了润滑剂，然后把那根长粗的肉棍一点点推进布加拉提的身体里，满满当当地把他给塞得没有一丝空隙。布加拉提柔软的身体被这样的动作给插得逐渐陷入了柔软的床铺里。“我会保证把你的每一块都咬烂。”他粗鲁地撞了一下爱人的屁股，布加拉提高昂地呻吟起来，然后他下意识地想要把脸藏进床单里，“这样你就会变成一个坏掉的小玩具，…这样我就可以继续用你，到最后你就会是个毫无其他用处的性玩具，只剩下这两个洞可以给我操。”乔鲁诺大声地在布加拉提耳边说着这些羞耻的话，同时他狠狠地往上顶着。  
“你吃它是真他妈的熟练，和我期待的一样，你是个合格的小妓女。”乔鲁诺的声音带笑，他又深深地插了进去，这根东西塞得比任何时候都要深，布加拉提甚至感觉他的肠道要烧起来了。距离不舒服的感觉就差那么一点，布加拉提在乔鲁诺的身下小声啜泣着，想要躲开这种激烈的攻势。乔鲁诺可一点都没有放过他的意思。他追赶着布加拉提，直到布鲁诺的脑袋顶着床头板，他无处可逃。两具身体紧紧地压着，布加拉提觉得自己的身体都快要炸开了，肺里的空气不够用，他也被压制得无法呼吸。乔鲁诺仍旧压在上面占有着他，巨大的生裸肉棍快速地在身体里磨来磨去，顶得他脑子都乱成一团。  
“因为……因为我好喜欢您的肉棒……我总是吃不够……！”  
“你这么诚实的小浪货很让我喜欢……告诉我你到底有多想要我？”乔鲁诺把他被泡得都有点浮肿的鸡巴再次肏进布加拉提索求甚欢的身体里，同时发出了充满爱意和激情的低吟。

“我…我只会吞你的大鸡巴……我、我除了是个肮脏的肉便器之外什么都不是——！”布加拉提的话语已经被乔鲁诺逐渐加快的速度操得支离破碎，他的脸上泛着甜蜜的红晕，随着爱人的攻势血色越发的加重。想要回答一些听上去又有趣又性感的话，但是他的思绪已经完全空白一片了。乔鲁诺轻轻地扣住爱人的脖子，给了他一个深吻，两个人的呻吟随即混在一起从交合的嘴唇中泄出。  
粗重的喘息回荡在屋里，每一次进出都挤压消耗着他们的气力。所有的一切都太过激烈了，存在于他们内里压抑着的兽性让年轻的身体不断地索求，用粗暴的性爱来缓解肉欲带来的疼痛。  
“我的鸡巴能让你高潮到不能再射吗，我可爱的小婊子……告诉我……唔…妈的。”乔鲁诺已经有点要投降的意思了，他紧逼着布加拉提，就好像当他是自己的全部一样握住他。失去了控制的乔鲁诺动作有一些摇摆不定，他操着爱人的节奏也随之混乱起来。  
“是……乔鲁诺……Gio…让我射吧……求你了…”布加拉提几乎是用破碎的声音祈求着，同时他贪婪地把自己的身体推向爱人的方向，疯狂地接纳着高潮之前毫无章法的冲撞。他已经快要不行了，所以一切思绪都被抛在了脑后，愉悦的呻吟自然而然地暴露，这些下意识的快乐无法再被隐藏。他伸出舌头像一只小狗一样喘息着，唾液哗啦啦地从嘴角流下。乔鲁诺毫无怜惜的顶撞让布加拉提几乎要失去所有的力气了，但他仍旧尝试着再多撑一分钟来支撑年轻的爱人全身压上来的重量。  
他俩都没有心思再继续玩儿什么主仆游戏了。性爱的愉悦让两人深深地沉浸其中，巨大的快感让他们甚至都忘记了开口。不过也不需要了。事已至此，一点点的爱抚和亲热都可以使任何言语黯然失色。乔鲁诺不想承认他这么快就要败下阵来，他的鸡巴绷紧了，动作也非常的不协调，他现在只想快点到达绝顶，就算体力快要到达极限了，一阵温暖，甚至可以说是烧灼，尖锐的欲望仍旧在持续推动着他。  
乔鲁诺的意识快要被快感烧干净了。细密的汗水从他的泛着潮红的脸上掉落下来，眼神失焦却一直锁在布加拉提的脸上。两条手臂在爱人的身上来回游走，每一块甜美的皮肉都被乔鲁诺的手掌光顾过了，直到他一只手摸到布加拉提陷在凌乱床单里的手然后扣住了它，另一只手抓住了布加拉提的肩膀，这样他们的距离便更加贴近。再向下摸去，乔鲁诺在触到爱人的腹部时停留了一会儿，心里赞叹了一下他的结实美妙的肉体。他用手掌描摹着轮廓，布加拉提的肌肉则因为他们的姿势和激烈的性爱而紧绷着。  
乔鲁诺把手抽走，他继续向下摸索着，然后再次触碰到了布加拉提完美的性器。  
乔鲁诺想，可能之前关于威胁布加拉提让他射到不能再射的话他是认真的，但是他现在不这么想了。取而代之的是乔鲁诺希望在他可爱的男朋友因为高潮而彻底失去行动能力之前，自己能确保真真正正地满足他到底。他握住布加拉提的那根玩意儿快速地抚慰起来，终于这一系列动作让布加拉提再次发出了一阵不同于之前的呻吟，声音高昂且破碎。乔鲁诺换着姿势动作爱抚着那根他最喜欢的小玩意儿，大拇指温柔地按着根部和龟头下方凸起的青筋，而那玩意儿触感柔软却努力地硬挺着。乔鲁诺低下头去咬着布加拉提的嘴唇，然后他把头埋进爱人的颈窝里尖锐的呼吸着。当他感受到手里布加拉提的性器愉悦地抽动了一下之后，乔鲁诺终于坚持不住了。  
布加拉提的身体完全僵硬了，他的肌肉激烈地紧绷着，跨入天堂一般的快感霸占了他的所有感官。一阵爆炸一样的快感从身体深处如海浪一般侵袭，从脊椎尾部到他的大脑一遍又一遍地游荡，来回地掠夺他的意识。直到他除了抽搐和狼狈的喘息之外，不能再对这快乐做出任何其他的反应。布加拉提僵硬地摔在床上，乔鲁诺却没有停止玩弄他的性器，他想要他的爱人在这股高潮中感受到最大程度的满足。喷洒出来的精液滴在凌乱的床单上，浓重如奶油一样的液体散落得布鲁诺的肚子上全部都是，甚至有一些飞溅到了他的脖子和乔鲁诺的手上。  
当布加拉提射到几乎身体都几乎被掏空了，乔鲁诺的动作随着快感的消却逐渐变得有些突兀。他可怜的呜咽着，挣扎着推开了乔鲁诺。然而乔鲁诺把他推回了床上。他的鸡巴还在布加拉提敏感的小穴里面硬着呢。年轻的恋人把整个身体压在上面，把他操得陷进柔软的床铺和被褥里，而他没有丝毫力气反抗，只能任由着乔鲁诺用自己的身体作为一个性玩具来解决他最后的需求。 

布加拉提什么都不能做，只能躺在那里接纳这一切。他几乎已经要变成一个破布娃娃了。乔鲁诺剩下的力气只能维持一些断续的抽送，自私地用着布加拉提被操的几乎合不上的小穴来释放自己硬的发疼的鸡巴。布加拉提小声且孱弱的呻吟着，直到他终于感觉到身体里一阵兴奋但触感模糊的抽动。几乎是同时他听到身上的小家伙发出了一声愉悦快乐的低吼。他的脖子被勒住而几乎无法呼吸，熟悉的被内射的感觉随之而来。乔鲁诺满足地低喘着，然后他终于在布加拉提身上放松下来。他把脸埋进爱人的颈窝，两人的手眷恋的纠缠着。  
他们在疲劳的拥抱中安静了一会儿，两人都完全喘不上气。当他们的心率终于平静下来了之后，脑子也终于慢慢清醒了，乔鲁诺也就可以重新调整自己然后在布加拉提的脖子和肩膀上放下一个个如同雨滴般的轻吻。他沉迷于布加拉提皮肤的气味—有一点点来自性爱的咸味，不过还是有一股令人愉快的淡淡的古龙水味。还有一股不知道哪里来的甜甜的气息，和布加拉提的洗发水味道完美融合到了一起。乔鲁诺小声的哼唧，一边把自己的鼻子和脸颊蹭在自己男友的背上。布加拉提轻轻的笑了一下，他的脸埋在枕头里，然后深情的抚摸着乔鲁诺的手臂。  
“刚才真是太棒了……”乔鲁诺终于打破了寂静。  
“刚才真的...真的好棒..“ 布加拉提喃喃道，他疲劳的声音里透露着一丝愉悦。  
“你的……嗯，还好吗？我知道我之前是想把你操到讲不出话来但是我真的得确定一下你没事。” 乔鲁诺玩弄着布加拉提的头发，露出一个魅力满分的笑容，  
“挺好的……嗯…棒呆了。”布加拉提的声线听上去像是坏掉了一样有些无力，但他仍旧维持着笑意。“但是拜托…接下来的几分钟我不想用脑子思考了。宝贝。”  
“当然……你需要什么吗？我可以帮你拿。”乔鲁诺侧躺到一边，他的胳膊仍旧环绕在布加拉提的腰上。  
“有，你躺过来，我想抱你。”布加拉提轻柔地说着。乔鲁诺慢慢地将自己已经疲软的性器从肿胀的小穴里拔出来，他乖乖地躺到年长的恋人身边。“来——”乔鲁诺像个小动物似的乖巧地把自己塞进爱人的怀里，温暖和舒适让他们都忘记了遗留在床单上和两人身上逐渐干涸的精液。  
“嗯…也许我玩你的前面玩得太多了。”然而乔鲁诺的声音没有丝毫的罪恶感。  
“是的。为了补偿我，晚点你得给我洗衣服。知道吗？”拥抱的姿势使得乔鲁诺看不见布加拉提的脸，但是他可以分辨出爱人在笑，还有那种只要乔鲁诺开口，他必定会得到满足的宠爱。  
“我同意。”乔鲁诺更挨近了布加拉提一些。  
“真高兴我们能在这件事上达成共识。”布加拉提疲惫地笑了笑。  
“你真的棒呆了，知道吗布鲁诺。”乔鲁诺低声哼唧着，他把脸深深地埋入布加拉提的颈窝。  
“你也是。乔鲁诺。我爱你，我爱你。”布加拉提笑着。他温柔地抚摸着乔鲁诺的后背。  
“谢谢你今天能答应我做着些。”  
“也谢谢你。这比我想象的要好多了。真的。”布加拉提似乎是快要睡着了。乔鲁诺感觉到他的耳后落下了一个慵懒甜蜜的吻。  
“等等…糟糕！”乔鲁诺意识到了什么，他突然坐起身来。  
“??”  
“我们忘记选一个安全词了！”他咬了咬嘴唇  
“……这又没那么糟糕。”布加拉提冲他眨眨眼睛，他被刚才乔鲁诺的动静给弄醒了。

“嗯。……我还是希望我们能有一个。”乔鲁诺笑了笑。  
布加拉提用手肘撑着床铺，懒懒地瞥了一眼年轻的爱人。“如果情况真的变得无法控制，至少还能有替身来帮忙不是吗。”  
“是这样没错。但我迫切地希望我们的关系不会到达那个地步。”  
“我同意。”  
“那你觉得呢，如果你选不出来，或许我们还是可以用颜色来。”  
“好好好，不然‘gorgonzola’怎么样？” （戈尔根朱勒干酪，因产自意大利米兰附近的戈尔根朱勒村而得名）  
“又是G开头吗？”  
“我坚持用G开头的词，我不喜欢这种奶酪，而且这个词的确是一点都不让人有欲望。它满足一切安全词的要求嘛。”布加拉提冲着乔鲁诺调笑起来。  
“既然如此，就按照你说的来好了。我也不喜欢那种奶酪。我想在床上提到你不喜欢的食物的确很聪明。”  
“这玩意儿都快干透了。一起洗澡吗？”布加拉提瞥了一眼床单和衣服上的精液，他终于下了床并冲着乔鲁诺伸出手。  
“这还要说吗。”后者愉悦地接受了邀请。在浴室里他们不约而同地瞥见了布加拉提脖子上的项圈。这玩意儿明晃晃地昭示着存在感。  
“Gio?” 布加拉提拨弄着项圈的搭扣。  
“嗯？”乔鲁诺的脸上绽放着愉悦的笑容。  
“我很喜欢这个。”他的声音有些腼腆，同时他尝试着把项圈取下来。“以后我会多戴戴它的。你会看到的。”布加拉提转过身，把自己戴着项圈的模样最后展现给乔鲁诺一次，并眨了眨他的眼睛。他取下那个精致漂亮的小玩意儿，然后将它放在装着衣物的篮筐里。  
“那再好不过了。”乔鲁诺倾身上去，在布加拉提的脸上落下一个轻巧的吻。


End file.
